The present invention relates to a backpack power blower apparatus.
The backpack power blower apparatus, such as a power sprayer and a blower cleaner, is equipped with an engine as a power source on a backpack frame having a backplate. The frame is also provided with a blower driven by the engine. The cooling of the engine is commonly carried out by an air stream branched from the main stream of the blower. The noise caused by the cooling air is actually louder than the exhaust noise and the suction noise of the engine. To reduce noises, an attempt has been made to mount a noise insulation material to the backplate of the frame. The insulation effect is however still poor since noises produced due to both cooling air and the air stream from the blower leak to the outside from the sides of the frame from which cooling air and exhaust gases are discharged. Thus, the operator and the surroundings feel unpleasant.